


Reading Deathly Hallows

by JustBreatheInAndOut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Characters Reading Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBreatheInAndOut/pseuds/JustBreatheInAndOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical letter with a book cliché! Set in 5th year after Mr. Weasley is attacked, only book being read is DH. Can you guess the author of the letter? From fanfiction.net under the name ShikaNaru. Still in-progress, just not on this site. See AN for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:**

> Update details at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

**"** Sirius?"

No answer.

"Sirius Orion Black, come out. I know you're in there,"

For a second, Remus thought he was going to have to magically  _force_  his best friend to show himself, but then there was a soft whine and an enormous black dog padded pitifully out from under the bed.  _Well?_  It seemed to say.  _Get on with it so I can continue sulking._

"You should be ashamed of yourself, hiding under the bed like that when Harry's just been told he'll be practically sharing his mind with his least favorite teacher, not to mention everything else,"

If it was possible for a dog to look guilty, this one did.

"Your  _godson_ , who you've been unable to get close to until two years ago, has been through hell. Were you aware that he thought he had been  _possessed_  and forced to attack Arthur? Ginny was able to clear that up, but she shouldn't have had to. You are an  _adult_ , Sirius, and you need to act like one,"

Remus sighed, rubbing his eyes. Sirius just wasn't used to responsibility, and suddenly being thrown into the house he hated certainly hadn't helped his reasoning. He heard the bed springs creak and knew that Sirius was back to his human form.

"I didn't- Snape just- I can't  _do_  anything!" he exploded.

"You can be there for Harry,"

"No, actually, I can't. The mail's being watched, so's the Floo Network, Snuffles has been recognized by Malfoy at the very least-"

"Where is Harry right now?" Remus interrupted calmly.

"Downstairs, but-"

"And where are you?"

"...sulking in my room,"

"Knew we'd get there in the end, Padfoot. So, what are you going to do?" the werewolf asked, smiling slightly at the rebelliously-red walls. Sirius, he knew, had always had the most heart of any of the Marauders, whether he liked to admit it or not. The problem had never been a lack of caring, but rather a lack of perspective.

"...Damn, no wonder the kids love you. You're a teacher through and through,"

Well, Remus thought dryly, a lack of perspective and inability to admit he's wrong.

"Not exactly what I was going for, but close enough,"

"Professor Lupin? Sirius? Er... Mum needs you down in the kitchen..."

The two men turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway, looking decisively out of it.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, standing up.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just a letter from- just- weird- better get down there now-" she muttered, twisting her long red hair in what was obviously a nervous habit.

Something, however, was clearly wrong. Ginny Weasley was a strong, independent, hard-to-scare young woman. The only time Remus had ever seen her lose her confidence was when she'd first been introduced to Sirius. Even then, though, she bounced back in a matter of seconds. The kitchen was a fair ways away, and if she hadn't shaken it off yet-

He caught Sirius' gaze and saw they were both thinking the same thing.

What could be worse than being introduced to a mass murderer?

**::GWFWGWFWGWFWGWFW::**

When they reached the kitchen, they saw all of the kids standing to one side glaring at Molly, Arthur (fresh out of St. Mungos) and Snape.

"You will hand that letter over, boy!" Snape spat.

"While I don't appreciate his tone or word choice," Arthur said, "I agree. Fred, please hand me the letter,"

"No!"

"We're tired of-"

"-not knowing what's going on-"

"-and if you don't promise to let us in-"

"-on it we won't tell you what it says!"

"Boys, it could be dangerous!" Molly pleaded, wringing her hands. "Please, let us handle it!"

"We're not children, mum!"

"Ron!"

"He's right, Mr. Weasley. We have a right to know what's going on!"

"You are a child, Potter, you  _have_  no rights,"

"Harry has more of a right than anyone involved!" Hermione exclaimed, then added a bit sheepishly, "Professor,"

"We're not reading it-"

"-to you until you make an Unbreakable Vow to let us-"

"-stay with you while you do as-"

"-the letter says!"

"Quiet!" Sirius roared, and everyone turned to face him as Ginny went to stand with the others. "What the  _hell_  is going on?"

"We were talking, a letter appeared, we read it, and all we're admitting now is that it's from the future," Harry said.

Remus was sure his jaw dropped for a split second, and he couldn't help but splutter, "From the- future? I'm sorry, come again?"

"Yes, the future-"

"-why is that so difficult to understand?" the twins shouted.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It took a hundreds of pieces of paperwork to get a single Time Turner, and that was only capable of going back a full day. Even if it  _was_  possible, it was certainly illegal to send a letter back-

"How- how far into the future?"

"You're not saying you believe them?! It's probably some Death Eater trick!"

"Just trying to get the facts, Molly. So, how long...?"

"Thirteen years," Ron said, glaring at his mother. "And do you really think that Harry would put us in danger like that? It was perfectly safe, we made sure!"

Thirteen years?!

"Potter is obviously under the impression that he is above-"

"Shut it, Snape!" Sirius snapped.  **[Unintended!]**

"Please, it's not dangerous!"

"Hermione, please! See sense!"

"We already checked-"

"The oldest of you is barely of age!"

"Maybe we should listen-"

"Arthur!"

"Everybody, shut up!" Harry yelled, his green eyes flashing. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Look, it's simple, Unbreakable Vow equals we tell you, no Unbreakable Vow equals you have to hex/drug us. Which is it?"

Silence fell over the room as the adults argued with their morales and curiosity.

"I'll preform the ceremony," Arthur finally sighed, and no one complained. "Fred, George, since you two are the only ones of age, one of you will have to be in it. Remus, will you...?"

His mind still reeling from  _thirteen years,_ he nodded.

**::GWFWGWFWGWFWGWFW::**

Ten minutes later, gathered around the fireplace and divided by age, they all waited in eerie silence.

"Well?" Sirius asked, unable to take it any longer. "Will someone read the letter?"

Still looking a bit miffed, Fred took a paper from his pocket and began to read;

_"ᗪEᗩᖇ ᗯEᗩᔕᒪEYᔕ, ᑭOTTEᖇᔕ, ᗩᑎᗪ GᖇᗩᑎGEᖇᔕ,_

_I'ᗰ ᖴᖇOᗰ TᕼIᖇTEEᑎ YEᗩᖇᔕ Iᑎ TᕼE ᖴᑌTᑌᖇE. I'ᗰ ᑎOT GOIᑎG TO ᒪIE, TᕼE ᗯᗩᖇ ᗯEᑎT ᗷᗩᗪᒪY. ᗯE ᔕTIᒪᒪ ᗯOᑎ, TᕼOᑌGᕼ ᑎᗩᖇᖇOᗯᒪY, ᗷᑌT ᒪOᔕT ᗰᗩᑎY GOOᗪ ᑭEOᑭᒪE. ᗩᔕ TᕼIᔕ Iᔕ ᕼIGᕼᒪY IᒪᒪEGᗩᒪ, I ᑕᗩᑎ OᑎᒪY ᔕEᑎᗪ ᔕO ᗰᑌᑕᕼ ᗷᗩᑕK ᗯITᕼOᑌT ᗪᖇᗩᗯIᑎG ᗩTTEᑎTIOᑎ TO ᗰYᔕEᒪᖴ. ᔕO, IᑎᔕTEᗩᗪ Oᖴ ᔕEᑎᗪIᑎG TᕼE ᖇEᑕOᖇᗪᔕ Oᖴ YOᑌᖇ ᖴIᖴTᕼ TᕼᖇOᑌGᕼ ᔕEᐯEᑎTᕼ YEᗩᖇᔕ, I'ᗰ OᑎᒪY ᔕEᑎᗪIᑎG TᕼE ᔕEᐯEᑎTᕼ._

_I ᗪOᑎ'T ᗯᗩᑎT TO GIᐯE ᗩᑎYTᕼIᑎG ᗩᗯᗩY, ᗷᑌT I ᗯIᒪᒪ ᔕᗩY TᕼIᔕ- EᐯEᖇYTᕼIᑎG TᕼᗩT Iᔕ ᖇEᑕOᖇᗪEᗪ ᗩᑕTᑌᗩᒪᒪY ᕼᗩᑭᑭEᑎEᗪ. I ᗯOᑎ'T GO IᑎTO ᗪETᗩIᒪᔕ, ᗷᑌT ᕼᗩᖇᖇY ᒍᗩᗰEᔕ ᑭOTTEᖇ ᗯIᒪᒪIᑎGᒪY GᗩᐯE ᗰE TᕼE ᗰEᗰOᖇIEᔕ ᗩᑎᗪ ᖇEᔕOᑌᖇᑕEᔕ ᑎEEᗪEᗪ TO ᑕᖇEᗩTE TᕼIᔕ._

_TᕼE ᑭEOᑭᒪE ᗯᕼO ᔕᕼOᑌᒪᗪ ᒍOIᑎ YOᑌ ᖴOᖇ TᕼE ᖇEᗩᗪIᑎG ᗩᖇE:_

_ᔕIᖇIᑌᔕ ᗷᒪᗩᑕK_

_ᖇEᗰᑌᔕ ᒪᑌᑭIᑎ_

_ᑎYᗰᑭᕼᗩᗪOᖇᗩ TOᑎKᔕ_

_ᗩᖇTᕼᑌᖇ, ᗰOᒪᒪY, ᖴᖇEᗪ, GEOᖇGE, ᖇOᑎᗩᒪᗪ, ᗩᑎᗪ GIᑎEᖇᐯᗩ ᗯEᗩᔕᒪEY_

_ᕼᗩᖇᖇY ᑭOTTEᖇ_

_ᕼEᖇᗰIOᑎE GᖇᗩᑎGEᖇ_

_ᔕEᐯEᖇᑌᔕ ᔕᑎᗩᑭE_

_ᗩᒪᗷᑌᔕ ᗪᑌᗰᗷᒪEᗪOᖇE_

_OᑎE ᗰOᖇE TᕼIᑎG- EᐯEᖇYOᑎE Oᑎ TᕼIᔕ ᒪIᔕT Iᔕ TᖇᑌᔕTᗯOᖇTᕼY. ᗪEᔕᑭITE ᗯᕼᗩT YOᑌ ᗰᗩY ᖇEᗩᗪ EᗩᖇᒪY Oᑎ Iᑎ TᕼE ᗷOOK, ᗩᑎᗪ TᕼIᔕ ᗩᑭᑭᒪIEᔕ EᔕᑭEᑕIᗩᒪᒪY TO ᔕEᐯEᖇᑌᔕ ᔕᑎᗩᑭE, EᐯEᖇYOᑎE Iᔕ Oᑎ TᕼE ᔕᗩᗰE ᔕIᗪE. Iᖴ YOᑌ ᗪOᑎ'T ᗷEᒪIEᐯE ᗰE, TᕼEᑎ I GᑌEᔕᔕ I ᑕᗩᑎ TᕼᖇOᗯ Iᑎ OᑎE ᗰOᖇE ᔕᑭOIᒪEᖇ-_

_ᗩᒪᗷᑌᔕ ᔕEᐯEᖇᑌᔕ ᑭOTTEᖇ ᒍᑌᔕT ᖇEᑕEᑎTᒪY ᑕEᒪEᗷᖇᗩTEᗪ ᕼIᔕ TᕼIᖇᗪ ᗷIᖇTᕼᗪᗩY._

_GOOᗪ ᒪᑌᑕK._

_\- ᗩ ᖴᖇIEᑎᗪ ᗯᕼO ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗷE ᑎᗩᗰEᗪ ᗩT TᕼE ᑕOᑎᑕᒪᑌᔕIOᑎ Oᖴ TᕼE ᑎOᐯEᒪ"_

Silence.

"You named your kid after him?!" Sirius screeched, openly gaping at his godson.

"Of all the things..." Remus muttered. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with the fact that we win?"

"I'm not finished processing," he huffed.

Snape was staring at Harry with a peculiar look on his face, and the boy just stared back.

"Did anything else come with the letter?"

"Yeah, a book and another letter. We burned that one though; it wasn't important and was only there to convince us to trust them," Ron said semi-nonchalantly, looking as if he was bursting to make a jab at his Potions Professor.

"Mum?" Ginny asked quietly, looking worriedly at her parents. "Why are you so pale?"

But everyone already knew. People died in war, and for Harry to condone law-breaking like this...

Who hadn't made it?

"Well?" Remus asked. "Who's going to call Dumbledore and Tonks?"

"Holy shit, we win!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please comment! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates, send me your email. As of 2 November 2013 I have only one more chapter, but that number is only going to get higher. I will finish Deathly Hallows.


End file.
